Puberty Works
by StasisRage
Summary: Ruby Rose has had some interesting changes over the break. How does Weiss feel about it? White-Rose one-shot. Mind the M. Sour goodness inside.


**Hey guys. Super bored. Like holy crap I'm watching Law and Order bored.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Here's a thing.**

 **DISCLAIMERS- RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

Weiss ushered off the airship, eager to return to Beacon for herself and her team's final year. Weiss had overcome so much adversity in the past two years, she was proud of the person she became. Overcoming all her hate for faunus, growing past her icy demeaner, and learning who her family really was. The girls in team RWBY. None more so than Ruby Rose herself. She had done so much for Weiss. She was there for every major change or challenge and was always patient with Weiss in her attempts to overcome her challenge. Weiss thought about a lot recently, but her thoughts now lingered on the Rose in question.

Weiss had always had a soft spot for her dolt.

" _Wait. My dolt? What am I thinking?"_ Weiss quickly dismissed her train of thought as nothing more than a moment of appreciation for her team leader.

Weiss spent the summer break at her parent's house. The kindness her team had exposed her to had helped amend many of the issues she had with her father. She was even more grateful to Ruby specifically for that. Ruby was always good at teaching her how to be more kind to others.

Weiss thoughts still stayed on the young Rose. Weiss was quickly realizing her feelings regarding Ruby may be lingering on the romantic side.

" _Am I even gay? Is Ruby gay? I really hope so. NO! Bad thought."_ Weiss thought to herself, spacing out in Beacon's courtyard with all her luggage being brought back from the break.

Weiss made her way back up to the team's room. She noted on her way that most of the students had not made it back yet. Weiss expected as such, returning a couple days early and all. What could she say, she wanted a head start on the new school year. She didn't come secretly hoping that Ruby would be here, and they could spend some extra time together before school starts. That would be crazy.

"Oh my Oum, I'm in love with that dolt." Weiss placed her hand on her head and sighed deeply.

"In love with who Weiss? Did you say "dolt"?" Yang stood in the teams open doorway in her typical orange tank top and black spandex. Yang hadn't really changed much over the last few years. Same look, same attitude. Yang's hair had however gotten slightly longer. Wait… did Weiss say that last part out loud.

"Umm…. No?" Weiss wasn't sounding very convincing at this very moment. Weiss was happy Yang wasn't exactly on the bright side, despite her _sunny_ (hehe, see what I did there) disposition.

"Relax Weiss, I know you've had a thing for my sister for a little while now." Yang had casually remarked while turning and walking away from the open door. Weiss took a step in and let the door shut behind her.

"How in the world could you possibly know?! I didn't know until just a moment a- Oh my god I just confirmed an entirely baseless accusation, didn't I?" Weiss had realized all to late. Yang turned to her with a smile so sly that the devil could only attempt to emulate.

"Yes, yes you did." Yang walked over to Weiss and placed her hand on top of Weiss's head. "I'm just gonna warn you then. Ruby kind of, well, changed over the summer."

"What do you mean "changed"?" Oh, for the love of Oum, what happened to her dolt?!

"Relax Weiss why don't you go see for yourself. Rubes is probably where you'd guess she'd be." Yang patted Weiss head and returned to her bed.

"Eating and inhuman amount of cookies in the cafeteria?" Weiss said as she mentally facepalmed.

"Yup." Said Yang as Weiss turned to walk out the door but was stopped as Yang spoke again.

"Oh! And Weiss….I approve." Said the blonde as the door shut behind Weiss.

"So much for not so bright." Weiss said to herself.

"I heard that you little shit." A low whisper said from behind the door. With that, Weiss bolted as quickly as possible away from the door.

Weiss was nervous as she walked through Beacon's corridors. Anxiety riddled her mind.

" _What could have possibly happened in two short months? There's no way she actually changed. Yang is messing with me, like always."_

Weiss approached the doors that led to the cafeteria hall. As she opened the doors, scattered bodies sat at odd seats sprawled all over the cafeteria. Weiss searched the cafeteria for her red themed dolt. After a moment Weiss saw a familiar view of black and red hair. As she approached Ruby she noticed that the girl sat slightly taller than she had mere months ago.

Weiss walked up behind Ruby, going unnoticed. Ruby sat at the table by herself. Weiss noticed the quickly evaporating plate of many assorted sweets, but mostly cookies.

"Ruby?" Weiss called out to her.

"Hmm?" Ruby looked behind her to see Weiss staring. "WEISS!" Ruby bolted up from her seat to give Weiss a hug. Ruby spoke again.

"When did you get back? Was it long ago? I missed you so much!" Ruby said as she crushed Weiss in a hug that could rival Yang's.

" _Wait,Yang's?"_ In that moment Weiss had noticed two large mounds that protruded from Ruby's chest. Said mounds were currently pressed tightly against her own. Weiss's head was spinning. Her face was going more and more red by the second. Amid her struggle she swore that Ruby had pushed into her more.

"Okay! Okay. That's quiet enough Ruby." Weiss said as she finally was able to pry herself from the reapers grip.

Once Weiss took a step back she took in exactly what Yang had meant about Ruby changing in a brief period. Weiss was no longer looking at the pubescent 15-year-old she had the fortune to encounter in her first year at Beacon. Weiss was now looking at a fully developed 18-year-old Ruby. Her bust had to have gone up at least two cup sizes. Yang had an obvious part in Ruby's new wardrobe. Ruby still wore her trademark cape and corset, her undershirt now showed off noticeably more cleavage. Her curves were accented very well by the iconic corset. While Ruby maintained a generally small frame, she now stood noticeably taller than Weiss. Almost the size of Blake if Weiss had to guess. Looking down at Ruby's legs Weiss noticed she no longer wore leggings. Opting now for thigh high socks, Weiss was taking in every inch of Ruby's exposed legs that rested beneath a temptingly high skirt.

As Weiss was staring Ruby placed her face directly between Weiss's line of sight and the limbs Weiss was so spaced out on.

"See something you like Weiss?" Ruby said in a flirtatious tone, adding a casual wink to the heiress.

"WHA- NO of course not!" Weiss said as defensively as she could. Guilt and embarrassment creeped into Weiss as she realized she'd been caught ogling her team leader. Ruby giggled lightly.

"Careful Weiss, you might see something you won't be able to take your eyes off of." Ruby said with the same flirtatious tone and turned around to walk away. As Ruby walked away Weiss noticed the sway of her hips, the curvature of her body as it bounced slightly from side to side as Ruby transferred her weight with each step. Weiss thought she'd never seen such a perfect a-

" _No no no no no no no! I will not have those kinds of thoughts about my best friend."_ Weiss repeated in her head almost like a mantra, trying to convince herself she was absolutely not thinking about Ruby's new body.

Weiss looked up to see where her dolt had gone. Weiss scanned the cafeteria and saw said dolt filling another plate with cookies and strawberries. Weiss used the opportunity to escape while she still had her wits.

Weiss walked back towards the team's room contemplating the whole way.

" _When did she learn to move like that? To give that kind of look to anyone? Dear Oum, has Yang been teaching her?"_ Many more thoughts along these lines played on repeat in Weiss's head. She could not for the life of her figure out how Ruby had learned to be so….. so….. seductive! Ruby was always sweet and innocent, no way could she learn to behave so flirtatiously from anyone except her blonde buffoon sister. Weiss had remembered the warning Yang had given her before she went to find Ruby. Oh yes, Weiss was going to have answers.

Weiss trudged angrily back to their room to demand answers from Yang. Weiss was so lost in her anger she failed to notice someone quickly approaching her.

"…ss….eiss….. Weiss!"

"Huh? Oh. Blake. Sorry I'm a little….. distracted right now." Weiss looked up noticing the last member of the team to return from their break.

"Hello to you too." Said the newly noticed cat faunus.

"Oh. Sorry. Hello. How was your break?" Weiss had corrected herself.

"Never mind that, you haven't been back long I take it, and something has got you this worked up already. Need to talk about it?" Blake had answered in genuine interest. In the time since Weiss's jaded and borderline racist opinions on faunus Blake and Weiss had grown close. With much encouragement from Ruby, Blake and Weiss had talked out their issues in more depth. Weiss was able to take on a whole new perspective on an entire race of people, all with the help of Blake and Ruby. Since then Weiss and Blake had become much more akin to family than Weiss could say she felt towards most of her actual family.

"Actually, do you mind? I need a second opinion." Weiss began to retell her interaction with Ruby mere moments ago to her dear friend, whom stood quietly and listened.

"I don't believe it." Was Blakes only response.

"I know right? How could she behave like that?! It's only been two freaking months!" Weiss was quick to reply, relieved her thoughts were shared by Blake.

"No, I literally don't believe you. As in, I don't think that happened at all." Blake looked at Weiss with a hint of concern and stepped closer.

"Wha-" Weiss began to say but was stopped by a hand on her forehead.

"Well, you don't have a fever. I guess your infatuation with Ruby finally drove you to hallucinations." Blake had stated rather surely.

Weiss was unable to respond. She merely stood frozen in her place as a blush crawled up her face. Weiss began to replay the events in the cafeteria over and over. Now Weiss was unsure if they even happened at all.

" _Is Blake right!? Am I hallucinating?!"_ Weiss internally panicked only to be interrupted by a barely noticeable snicker. Weiss looked up at Blake to see a playful smile that certainly wasn't the usual expression for Blake to have.

"I'm sorry. I already talked to Yang. She filled me in. I couldn't resist." Blake had calmly stated staring at a fuming Weiss. "Although, I gotta say, I've been waiting for you two to finally notice each other." Blake had added on before Weiss could retort.

"Notice each other?! Have you seen her?! How could anyone not notice that!" Weiss had angrily fired back.

"Relax Weiss. Why don't you just tell her how you feel? I don't think she would turn you down." Blake had taken a serious tone, genuinely trying to give advice.

"It's not about that….. She…..She's my best friend. She's helped me change for the better so much. If only I'd realized my feeling earlier, I might have. Now though, I don't want to risk chasing off the greatest person to ever come into my life." Weiss had said with genuine concern and sadness. A rare expression for Weiss.

Blake, noticing the seriousness and concern in Weiss's voice, knew that she had to help. Blake grabbed Weiss's hand and led her back to the team's shared room. Yang sat on the bed just as Weiss had seen her earlier. Blake pulled Weiss inside and gave Yang an unreadable look. Yang looked like she understood though. Yang got off the bed and pulled a chair over to the bedside and took a seat. Blake opted to lean against the wall next to the bed. Yang patted the bed while looking at Weiss, signaling Weiss to take a seat. Weiss complied and sat on the bed facing the bumblebee duo.

"So, you saw Ruby?" Yang chose to start with.

"Yes." Weiss gave a simple reply.

"And?" Was the only response Yang gave.

"And? And what? That adorable dolt finally matured physically. I mean, what happened? I've never seen anybody change that much physically over such a small amount of time. Don't even get me started on her behavior." Weiss had said with her arms crossed, clearly upset.

"Well, what can I tell you Weiss? She is 18 now. She isn't that little 15 year old you met three years ago. Has Ruby really changed that much, or are you just noticing more of her?" Yang had said with more seriousness than Weiss thought the blonde was capable.

Just then the door swung open revealing the subject of the evening, the reaper herself. Ruby walked into the room staring at the group talking in a circle.

"I'm going to take a shower. Yang, Blake, will you two run into town and get me some magazines for Crescent?" Ruby had spoken in a clearly demanding tone. Yang visibly shrunk in the presence of this new Ruby.

" _What the hell is going on?!"_ Weiss thought to herself watching Ruby talk to her two other teammates.

"Sure thing sis, you got it!" Yang said in a rushed and fearful tone. Yang quickly grabbed Blakes hand and dashed out the door.

"THANK YOU!" Ruby had yelled out the door to Yang. All traces of seriousness gone. Ruby locked the door and turned to look at Weiss.

"Weiss. You are more than welcome to stick around." Ruby said in her usual hyper and overly happy tone.

Weiss believed that Ruby merely wanted to spend one on one time with her. It wasn't uncommon for the two. They were partners, best friends. Weiss was relieved that Ruby hadn't completely changed. Was felt a calm wash over her while she was looking at Ruby. Happy to have her good old dolt back. Then Weiss noticed a very uncharacteristic smile.

Ruby reached up to her corset and slowly began untying the thread. Ruby maintained eye contact with Weiss who could only stare at the unbelievable scene before her. Ruby expertly untied the knot and loosened her corset. Ruby placed her fingers on top of the item and slowly pushed down. As the corset reached her thigh Ruby turned around, showing her back to Weiss. Ruby wiggled slightly as she pushed the corset lower and lower until it thudded against the floor. Weiss's eyes never left Ruby's newly full butt.

" _Has it always been like that?! Holy shit!"_ Weiss was too focused on her partners accented bottom to notice Ruby looking directly at her. Weiss looked up to meet her partners eyes and immediately reddened, realizing she'd been caught ogling the reaper for the second time in an hour.

Ruby only smiled seductively.

"What? I said I was going to shower. What am I going to do with you Weiss? Can't keep your eyes off me?" Ruby said in a sadistic tone, way out of character for the scythe wielder.

Weiss was astonished at the way Ruby was speaking. So surprised that she didn't realize the growing heat between her legs.

* * *

 **(This is it people, this isn't a drill. Here we go. Strap-on-IN I MEANT IN)**

"Want to see more?" Ruby had said to the still stunned silent Weiss.

Weiss had a million thoughts running through her head. What was happening? Who took over the reapers body? Weiss was lost in the situation in front of her. All she could manage was a weak nod up and down while her eyes stayed locked onto Ruby's body. Weiss was not going to let this opportunity pass by.

Ruby smirked at Weiss's actions. Ruby began to unbutton her shirt slowly, one button at a time. Ruby reached the top button. Weiss could see the perfect slit of skin running down from the Reapers neck to her belly button, finally coming to rest at her skirt line. Weiss had never seen such perfect skin. Weiss wanted to comb her hands up and down Ruby's exposed body. Weiss wanted to know exactly how soft, exactly how warm the red themed girls skin was.

" _Oh my god I'm gay."_ Weiss quickly realized as she watched her partner continue to undress.

Ruby peeled away her blouse revealing a black lace bra that looked much too mature for the young adult. Ruby walked slowly to where Weiss was still sitting on the bed, unmoving like a statue.

"Why don't you help me with this part?" Ruby said low and sensually as she leaned down inches from Weiss's lips. Ruby placed her knees on either side of Weiss effectively straddling her.

Weiss felt the warmth of Ruby's thighs resting on top of her own. Ruby took Weiss's hand and placed it on the zipper of Ruby's skirt. Weiss could feel the cold metal on her hand. Along with the warmth of Ruby's exposed midsection that Weiss's fingertips lightly ghosted over. With the contact, all Weiss control shattered as did her cares of what might happen after. Weiss gripped the zipper and pulled down, slowly exposing Ruby's hips and revealing a matching black thong.

As Ruby moved forward her skirt dropped from its place falling onto Weiss's lap, fully revealing the reapers suggestive underwear. Ruby stood up in her spot placing Weiss eye level with Ruby's core. The skirt dropped, and Ruby lifted one leg at a time removing the item from her body entirely. Wiess pushed the skirt on to the floor completely forgotten. Solely focusing on the porcelain skin in front of her and the fabric that obstructed Weiss's view from what she truly wanted.

Ruby began to sink back to her knees. Weiss grabbed Ruby's hips and stopped her descent midway. As Weiss held the girls hips she looked up to Ruby's eyes only to see Ruby staring passionately back. That was all Weiss needed. Weiss began to kiss all around the reapers belly button. Dragging her tongue lazily in circles all over Ruby's stomach.

Weiss felt Ruby's hands resting on top of her head, playing with her hair. Weiss felt her core growing more and more heated. She felt a slickness between her legs but decided to attend to it later. Right now, she was absorbed by the girl in front of her. Completely enraptured by the beauty of the girl she had admired for the past few years.

Ruby pulled Weiss head back separating the heiress's lips from her bare stomach. Ruby dropped to her knees straddling Weiss again looking deep into the women's flushed face. Weiss's mouth sat open panting lightly. Ruby used the opportunity to plunge her tongue deep into Weiss's mouth. The kiss was sloppy and feral. Driven by pure lust. Separations for air were trailed by long strands of saliva connecting the two girl's mouths. Again, and again Ruby plunged her tongue into the heiress's mouth, each kiss growing more heated and more feral. Weiss hands began to roam Ruby's exposed body. Trailing up each knot on Ruby's spine Weiss dug her nails deep in the girls back, earning a squeak from the reaper.

Ruby separated and pushed Weiss onto her back. Weiss lay below Ruby breathing deeply, taking in every inch of Ruby's newly filled out body. Weiss moved to place her hand on Ruby's breast but was stopped.

"I believe it's your turn." Ruby licked her lips staring at Weiss unexposed breasts.

Weiss only nodded weakly for the second time. Ruby took no time, instead of sensually and carefully unbuttoning Weiss shirt like Ruby had done to herself, Ruby tore Weiss shirt open revealing a white bra that covered two small mounds.

"I think they're perfect." Ruby commented looking Weiss directly in the eye earning a rosy blush to appear on the heiress face.

Ruby took the fabric into her hands and squeezed the heiress's still covered breasts tightly. As a whimper escaped Weiss, Ruby leaned down and bit into Weiss's neck, kneading the skin between her teeth. Weiss's whimpers became moans.

Ruby had warmed the girl beneath her up enough. She decided to really play now. Ruby pulled Weiss's bra down lower and allowed the petite girls bust to be free. Ruby took in the two beautiful pale mounds and the small pink points on top of each. Ruby took one nipple into her mouth rolling the knot back and forth around her tongue. Weiss squeaked and moaned, completely underneath the reapers control. Ruby moved her hand down Weiss body. Lightly dragging her finger all the way down to the heiress's core.

Ruby began lightly rubbing the heiress slit.

"Ahhh! Fuck!" Weiss exclaimed, lost deep in pleasure. Ruby released Weiss nipple with a pop.

"Oh. You like when I rub your pussy snowflake?" Ruby whispered into Weiss's ear.

"Ye-Ah." Weiss was cutoff by her own uncontrollable pleasure.

"Tell me what you like Weiss. Do you like this?" Ruby picked up the pace and began focusing on the small bud that sat atop the heiress's slit.

Weiss sharply inhaled, surprised by the sudden increase in pleasure.

"You love it don't you Weiss? You want me to play with you clit more?" Ruby whispered as she nibbled on Weiss's ear. Quickly becoming tired of the lack of verbal response.

"Yes!" Weiss nearly screamed as she felt her climax approaching.

"Say it then. Tell me what you like." Ruby demanded as she pushed aside the fabric that separated Weiss core from Ruby's delicate fingers. Ruby began tracing circles around Weiss clit.

"Yes! Ah! I love it! I love the feeling of you playing with my pussy!" Weiss gave in answering the reapers demands. Ruby simply smirked as she picked up the pace again. Ruby leaned down and breathing heavily into Weiss's ear.

"Good girl." Ruby said as she plunged a finger into the heiress core.

"Ahhhh!" Weiss body began to pulse as she was pushed over the edge. Her toes curled, and her hands gripped the bed as she felt her body tighten up and come completely undone. Like a thread that was wound up and released Weiss orgasmed beneath her leader's hands.

Ruby removed her finger from Weiss. Looking the heiress directly in her eyes Ruby put the digit into her mouth and cleaned the white themed girls juices from the appendage.

"Next time is my turn." Ruby stated seductively.

 **(It's over. Finally, over. God is dead, I killed him…)**

* * *

"That….Was….My….First…." Weiss said content between breaths.

"Mine too." Ruby said smiling looking down at Weiss. The two leaned into each other and kissed. This time no heated lust but only love.

"How? That was incredible. I can't even do it to myself like that. Admittedly, I don't do it often though." Weiss asked Ruby.

"I just tried to do what I practiced." Ruby shyly admitted.

"Practiced?!" Weiss asked a little shocked. Ruby quickly looked away. "Ruby. Explain." Weiss said in a particularly Weiss fashion.

"Umm….I…uhhh..May…have…sorta…practiced on myself …and looked at some videos…and pictured doing this to you for a while…." Ruby said poking her fingers together, embarrassed she had so quickly revealed her master plan.

"You planned this whole thing?!" Weiss said angrily.

"I'm sorry! It's just that I've been in love with you for so long and I noticed I was growing a little this summer and decided that this might be my chance to finally do something about it and maybe Yang encouraged me to take this route and win over your eyes before I tried to win over your heart or something like that and then I saw you and you were just so beautiful like really beautiful and then I caught you looking at me and staring and I thought it might work and maybe Yang's advice wasn't so bad. And-"

"RUBY!" Weiss had nearly yelled stopping the girl from continuing any longer. "I'm happy it was with you." Weiss told her leader.

"What?" Ruby looked over at her partner skeptically about what she just heard.

"I actually was thinking about this. Well not this far anyway, but I thought about my feeling for you. How they've changed over the years. I realized today that I like you for you. I realized I was in love with you before I saw your *ahem* growth." Weiss had told Ruby with as much sincerity as she could. Before Weiss could say anything further Ruby closed the distance locking Beacons former resident ice queen in a kiss of passion and love.

"Weiss will you be my girlfriend?" Ruby asked as she tucked her head into the crook of Weiss neck.

Weiss blushed despite the events mere moments ago.

Ofcourse I will, you dolt." Weiss wrapped the reaper tightly into her arms.

The girl lost in their moment of affection for each other did not notice the door open and close. Ruby and Weiss were quickly brought back to reality by a loud thud. The two looked over to see the Bumblebee duo staring at them from the door. The bag of magazines for crescent scattered across the floor.

"DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT ON MY FUCKING BED?!" Yelled Yang at the now flushed and embarrassed newly White Rose couple.

* * *

 **So that was my first attempt at smut. Review to give me some suggestions on how to make it better. Please and thanks.**


End file.
